Love and Disappointment
by samrosie4eva
Summary: PG-13 for a brief "mention" of a certain event. Definite R/Hm and H/G. Ch. 2 up!
1. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize  
  
I hope you read this, and please reply!  
  
I think that's it, Hermione thought to herself. After sending a tear splotched letter to Ron asking him if she could stay with him and Harry at the Burrow, she had packed all her school things and gotten money for her new books from her parents.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley popped in front of Hermione. They appeared to be holding something invisible in their hands, and when asked what it was, said, "Invisible broomsticks. We apparated here but you can't apparate yet, so we had to be able to get back."  
  
"Well, we have a computer, and I know how to use it to manipulate what fireplaces are open to the Floo powder network," Hermione replied.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked. "How does it work? The compu-urr, I mean."  
  
"Arthur." Molly warned. "That would be great in fact, do you have Floo powder?"  
  
"Got it last time I was in Hogsmeade," Hermione said.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
As Hermione typed things into her computer, and diagram after diagram popped up, Mr. Weasley looked on fascinated. Finally, Hermione finished; she hugged her parents goodbye and left through blazing emerald green flames.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said.  
  
"We were so worried," Harry said.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked gently.  
  
Hermione's lip started to tremble. "I'll.I'll.tell you about it later."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and grabbed Hermione's things.  
  
"We'll take you to your room," Harry said. "You're sharing with Ginny." Ron explained.  
  
After dropping Hermione's trunk off in Ginny's room, the three proceeded to Ron's room, right under the attic.  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"Victor.Victor." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Did he break up with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-n." Hermione turned red and started to cry. "He asked me in I wanted to...wanted to...he took it too fast," she finished.  
  
"He didn't!" Ron said.  
  
?"Hermione, are you okay?"? Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm so mad at Krum," Ron said. "I could, I could."  
  
"No," Harry interrupted. "Just let it be."  
  
"Harry's right," Hermione agreed.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Hermione was sitting in the orchard when Fred and George walked by. "Hey Hermione!" George said.  
  
"Dad got tickets from the Ministry to a Quidditch game," Fred said.  
  
Hermione sat up straighter. It was just the thing to take her mind off Victor. "It's France verse." George said. "Who is France playing, Fred?"  
  
"Bulgaria." Hermione's face fell. "I don't think so," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" George asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, okay. I guess Lee can come, but Ron would probably like it if you did," Fred said, grinning.  
  
What did he mean by that? Hermione thought.  
  
Fred and George met Ron and Harry in Ron's room.  
  
"Are you going to the Quidditch game?" George asked.  
  
"Thinks so," Ron replied.  
  
"Who's playing?" Harry said.  
  
"France and Bulgaria," George said.  
  
"And Hermione's not going," Fred added.  
  
At the mention of Bulgaria, both Harry and Ron said they couldn't go.  
  
"Okay," Fred and George walked off muttering something that distinctly sounded like Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where is Hermione, anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, Let's try the orchard."  
  
Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms and flew above the orchard. They had spotted Hermione sitting under a tree, crying. Ron and Harry assumed that it was about Victor, but that wasn't all Hermione was crying about. Ron lingered in the air for a moment and then urged his Nimbus 2001 to catch up w/ Harry's Firebolt.  
  
Ron had gotten his Nimbus 2001 from Fred and George's 1000 Galleons (from Harry) along with some black silk dress robes. Harry wheeled around in the air to let Ron catch up, and then they continued on up to the house, and finally going through Ron's bedroom window.  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled throughout the house.  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Harry thumped down the stairs, and Hermione came in through the back door. Her eyes were slightly red, but were dry, and she had forced a smile.  
  
Molly noticed Hermione's red eyes, but decided not to comment at the moment. Dinner was spaghetti and garlic bread, Ron's favorite, and he showed it too. 3 helpings of spaghetti, and 4 pieces of garlic bread. Hermione noticed his eating habit, and smiled, a true, genuine smile this time. Harry looked on in puzzlement.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Talking

Late that Night (or early morning?)  
  
Harry walked down to the orchard because he couldn't sleep. He was surprised to see Hermione already out there.  
  
"Hey," Harry said.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Nope." There was a pause in the conversation. "I'm really sorry about Victor."  
  
"I should have realized it before," Hermione said.  
  
"So, everything's back to normal?"  
  
"As normal as it ever was."  
  
"What's up with Ron?" Harry asked inquisitively.  
  
It was hard to tell, but when Hermione said "Nothing," she seemed to turn pink in the moon's soft light.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think your still sad about Victor, and aren't sure if you like Ron as more than a friend."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I think you're right," was all she said.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while.  
  
"Ron doesn't show it, and he would never admit it, but, I think he likes you."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Hermione looked genuinely interested now.  
  
"Hard to say, but sometimes the way he looks at you."  
  
Hermione blushed. Harry continued. "Sometimes, when he looks at you, he gets this look in his eyes, and, well, I donno. I think he does. Talk to Ginny. See what she thinks." Harry paused, obviously thinking about something. "Hermione?" he asked. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Don't get hurt again, okay? I know you thought Victor was all right, but be careful."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"I know Harry. Thank you."  
  
"I'm going to bed 'Mione. Talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"Don't stay out here all night."  
  
"I won't." Hermione smiled.  
  
I'm so lucky to have such a great friend she thought.  
  
After another 10 minutes, Hermione went in.  
  
The Next Day 6:00 AM  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said.  
  
"What's up?" she said groggily.  
  
"Mmmm.." Hermione said. She appeared to be thinking.  
  
"Tell me," Ginny said eagerly. Hermione and Ginny were becoming fast friends, and Ginny was starting to guess Ron and Hermione's secret.  
  
"Harry said Ron liked me. What do you think?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Has he noticed how Ron looks at you too?"  
  
"So.he does?" Hermione was deep in thought. Then she snapped out of it. " I mean! What was the question? No! I'm not going to ask him!" Hermione turned red.  
  
Your new color," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Red looks great on you!" Ron said, walking in.  
  
Hermione turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
Later that Day  
  
Ron was flying around above the orchard. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and called, "Ron, our Hogwarts letters came!"  
  
Ron swooped down. "Hey," he greeted her. "What books?"  
  
"The usual," Hermione said, handing him his leter.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's this?" Ron said. "What's Learning the Advanced Dark Arts on our list for?"  
  
"Hmm." Hermione flipped through the pages of her letter. "Oh look, I'm prefect!" she said excitedly. She glanced at Ron's face. "Oh.Sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right. Congratulations, 'Mione," Ron grinned.  
  
She grinned too. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh, here's why we need that book!" Hermione said.  
  
"We did so good in DADA the last four years that we're in the advanced class."  
  
Ron's whole face lit up. "Since this is a new program, my brother's haven't done it! I'm the first!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good job," she said.  
  
"Let's see if Harry's in it!" Ron said.  
  
After looking over the contents of Harry's letter, they discovered that he wasn't in Adv. DADA. Harry didn't seem to mind to much, and though Ron made it appear that he was disappointed that Harry wasn't in their class, he really wasn't.  
  
The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione went Diagon Alley the next day and bought all of their books. They would also be taking a Quidditch course that year for discovering hidden talents in students in all years. It was similar to Madam Hooch's flying class, but still not the same. Harry and Angelina (Angelina's the new Quidditch captain, Harry, being seeker, had to teach as well.) would be teaching the new Gryffindor's. Then there was Potions. Harry, Ron and Hermoine all needed new books for that class, not because they were in the adv. Class (Who knew if there was one?) but because they were now learning and preparing for OWL's and had tougher classes. Harry had grown, and needed new robes, and got more dark green ones, except these had gold trim, and were longer. Harry looked stunningly cute in them.  
  
On the Train  
  
Harry saw the trolley lady (that sells candy) and decided to go buy candy. She was pretty slow that day though, and in another compartment. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in their seats and loked at each other. Ginny grinned and winked at Hermione. "I'm going to the dubby (bathroom)," she said. Hermine and Ron sat there. Something seemed to be troubling her.  
  
"What's is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione paused.  
  
Ron looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"I should have listened to you about Victor. You were right. He is a 'sleezeball.' I'm sorry."  
  
Ron's face fell. "Don't worry about me," he said.  
  
Hermione started crying. Ron looked uncomfortable. Finally, Hermione gasped out, "That's so sweet!" She hugged him. Hermione couldn't see Ron, but he smiled. After that little "episode" Hermione and Ron sat there in silence. Harry walked back in.  
  
"Where's Gin?" he asked.  
  
"Water closet," Hermione said.  
  
"She's been in there a long time," Ron commented.  
  
Ginny came back in just after Ron had said that.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Talking to some of my 4th year friends."  
  
At the feast, after the sorting  
  
Harry and Ron sat on one side of the table; Hermione and Ginny sat on the other side. Everyone was talking a lot, and catching up. Lavender and Parvati walked up to Hermione and said "How's Victor?"  
  
Hermione swallowed back tears, and her voiced cracked as she said, "We.broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lavender said.  
  
""That's too bad," Parvati said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
After the feast, Hermoine went to bed early, while Lavender and Parvati stayed up flirting with Harry and Ron. Finally, Ron and Harry got sick of Lavender and Parvati smilng, giggling, and arms getting touched, not counting the "oops, sorry I kicked you," as if it was on accident. They decided to go to bed, but first asked Ginny (who was still in the Common Room" to get Hermione if she was still awake. Hermione walked down, 5 minutes later still in her robes.  
  
"What's up?" she said.  
  
"I thought you went to bed," Harry said.  
  
"I decided to hang up my robes and cloaks so they don't get wrinkled. Then I read part of my Dark Arts book. It's fascinating!"  
  
"I hope you have fun in DADA together."  
  
"It won't be much different than a normal Dark Arts class," Hermione said.  
  
Ron stayed quiet; he was obviously pleased he was in something that neither Harry OR his older brothers wree.  
  
All 3 then went to bed, and slept soundly until 7:00. 


End file.
